Les Dieux de Poudlard
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Tout part d'un calendrier. Les Dieux du stade, c'est tellement banal. Les Dieux de Poudlard, c'est déjà nettement plus intéressant. Un OS chaque mois. Un personnage par mois, qui se dénude pour vous. Un peu, voire... beaucoup.


_Ce recueil part d'un cadeau de **Picotti** pour mon anniversaire. Un cadeau empoisonné. Un dessin par mois, représentant un personnage de l'univers HP à moitié (voire carrément) dénudés. Les dieux du stade version Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire un OS pour chacun d'entre eux ! Voici donc le premier mois, le mois d'août !_

_Disclaimer pour tout le recueil: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR_

_Rating: MA_

**.**

**Août: Sirius Black**

**.**

« Tu ne crois pas… qu'on va un peu vite ? » Souffla la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr que non. Ne dis pas de bêtises. » La fit taire Sirius en l'embrassant.

Elle se débattit un peu, voulant poursuivre la conversation, mais il finit par la réduire au silence. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour avoir accès à sa bouche, et caressa son palais de sa langue. Elle parlait trop, beaucoup trop. Et elle se posait trop de questions. Ne pouvait-elle pas profiter, comme lui ? C'était tellement plus simple.

Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux blonds, se délectant de la cascade douce et parfumée. Son autre main était appuyée dans le bas de son dos, la maintenant contre lui. Il sentait son désir grandir. Bientôt, cela deviendrait presque gênant s'ils ne s'apprêtaient pas à coucher ensemble. Car elle n'allait sûrement pas lui faire faux bond sous prétexte de peurs idiotes. Il saurait comment la rassurer. Lui chuchoter les mots qu'il fallait pour qu'elle se détende. Il savait faire ça.

Il savait ce qu'il devait dire. Il savait les gestes qu'il devait avoir. La façon dont agir. Pour obtenir ce dont il avait terriblement envie, et elle aussi, il le savait. Elle avait peur, peur d'être prise pour une fille facile, peur qu'il se moque d'elle, peur qu'il la quitte juste après. Peur d'être un jouet pour lui. Elle avait sans doute peur aussi qu'il ne s'occupe pas d'elle, qu'il soit mesquin, voire méchant avec elle. Peut-être même avait-elle peur de lui dévoiler son corps.

Il avait beau n'avoir que dix-sept ans, Sirius savait comment les filles fonctionnaient. A peu près. Mieux en tout cas que ce benêt de James qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Lily lui faisait parfois la tête alors qu'il venait de sortir une énormité qui pour lui était un compliment. Celui-là était vraiment un sombral mal léché quand il s'y mettait.

Bien heureusement pour lui, Sirius était un peu plus doué que ça. Sa vie amoureuse était aussi un peu plus décousue que celle de son frère de cœur qui s'était accroché presque toute sa scolarité à Lily Evans. Lui n'avait pas rencontré le grand amour, comme James se plaisait à définir la relation qu'il avait avec sa petite-amie. En attendant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se restreindrait. Surtout si une jolie fille venait à lui. Il n'y avait aucun mal à satisfaire ses désirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis elles savaient ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles savaient qu'il ne voulait pas d'une petite-amie collante, et qu'il ne tenait jamais bien longtemps en place. Qu'il ne s'attachait pas facilement et qu'il faudrait lui arracher des confidences. Qu'il n'aimait pas. Il donnait de la tendresse, il ouvrait ses bras, parfois ses oreilles, mais il n'aimait pas. Il ne donnait pas son cœur. Jamais. C'était une sorte de règle, tacite, avec lui-même. C'était un danger auquel il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être exposé. Mais il n'était pas pour autant un goujat.

Il ne boudait jamais le plaisir de ses partenaires. Il ne rompait pas avec pertes et fracas. Enfin, pas à chaque fois. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était tombé sur quelques frappées du chaudron. Il ne couchait pas non plus à tout va en exposant ses relations au grand jour. Il n'avait aucune envie de gêner les jeunes filles qui lui avaient fait confiance, ni qu'on les traite de traînées, comme certains Serpentards étaient capables de le faire. Tout ça alors que tout le monde savait qu'ils couchaient entre eux sous couvert d'alliances et de mariages arrangés.

Il était simplement moins fourbe qu'eux. Et peut-être plus sympathique également, ce qui lui avait valu un certain nombre de conquêtes. Il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Il passait de bons moments avec elles, des moments qu'elles appréciaient également, et cette idée lui faisait du bien. Il profitait de chaque instant passé avec elles, comme de ceux passés avec ses amis. Ils lui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas celui que ses parents traitaient de raté et de minable. Ils lui prouvaient qu'il avait de la valeur, aux yeux de certains.

Il se concentra donc sur la jeune femme qu'il avait entre les bras. Elle s'était approchée de lui après le dernier entraînement de Quidditch qu'ils avaient eu, la veille. Il avait bien vu qu'elle le regardait depuis les gradins et il devait avouer qu'il avait sans doute fait exprès de rouler des mécaniques. Mais c'était tellement grisant de se sentir admiré. Et il n'y pouvait rien s'il jouait bien. Enfin il n'était que remplaçant, mais ça lui suffisait.

Il n'avait pas le courage ni la folie de James à se lever aux aurores tous les samedis matins pour se traîner sur un champ devenu parfois boueux pendant la nuit. Il n'aimait pas le sport à ce point. Non, il ne jouait au poste de poursuiveur que quand l'un des joueurs était à l'infirmerie, ce qui arrivait de temps en temps, avec l'équipe Gryffondor. En ce moment, il remplaçait Walters qui avait été lui puni par le professeur McGonagall. Cette harpie lui avait collé une retenue le jour du prochain match. Contre Serdaigle, en plus !

Sirius prenait donc sa place lors des entraînements. Ça n'était pas si compliqué puisqu'avec les Maraudeurs, suivaient la plupart des entraînements et des matchs avec attention, pour soutenir leur ami. Sans compter James qui adorait leur parler de ses futures stratégies. Comme s'ils pouvaient avoir un avis qui l'intéresse, lui qui supportait si mal les remarques.

Il avait donc remarqué cette fille sur les bancs. A la fin de l'entraînement, faisant fi du dernier discours de James pour dire encore une fois que tout le monde avait brillamment exploité sa magnifique stratégie qui allait bien sûr les mener à la victoire, il était allé la voir. Il s'était approché du petit groupe qu'elle formait avec deux brunes, et lui avait proposé de faire un tour sur son balai. Bien sûr, elle avait hésité, mais cette idée faisait toujours craquer les filles.

Elle était finalement montée et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle s'accroche très fermement à lui, même s'il savait qu'il ne volerait pas vite pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il n'était pas question non plus qu'elle soit terrifiée, elle serait alors nettement moins réceptive à ses tentatives de séduction. Le temps qu'ils descendent au sol, les amies de la jeune fille étaient parties, ainsi que les membres de son équipe de Quidditch. Il lui avait alors proposé de l'attendre dehors pendant qu'il se douchait aux vestiaires. Ou dedans, si elle préférait, avait-il ajouté avec un clin d'œil qui l'avait fait rougir.

Il était finalement sorti, propre comme un gallion neuf, avec un parfum qu'il jugeait à faire tomber les filles, après avoir exécuté quelques pas d'une danse de la joie de son crû, ravi d'avoir attiré l'attention d'une jolie fille. Il l'avait donc raccompagnée au château et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser au passage. Après tout, elle était venue rougir sous son nez pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient été séparés sur ces entrefaites par James qui voulait absolument le voir pour un projet très audacieux contre Severus mais il avait promis à sa dulcinée de la retrouver le lendemain.

On y était arrivés. Ça n'était pas bien difficile, le dimanche, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire et ils étaient dans la même maison, avec seulement une année d'écart. Alessandra, ou bien était-ce Alexa, ou peut-être Alicia, était dans la Salle Commune avec ses amies. Sirius avait vu ses propres frères de cœur s'assoir ensemble à une table en maugréant pour travailler un devoir de sortilèges et un cours de métamorphose sur lequel ils seraient interrogés. Lui avait décidé de faire l'impasse. Ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait à son bras une jolie fille. Enfin, disons que ça n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça. Pas trop. Pas tout à fait.

Il l'avait donc enlevée d'un sourire à ses amies avant de lui faire faire une balade dans Poudlard. Elle avait d'abord un peu traîné des pieds, ne trouvant pas ça très romantique, mais il avait su faire suffisamment le pitre pour la mettre en confiance. Puis il l'avait conduite, à l'aveuglette, à la Salle sur Demande. Il lui avait raconté que c'était une salle de classe qu'il avait entièrement aménagée pendant la nuit, pour elle, se moquant du couvre-feu. Il n'était pas bien sûr qu'elle y ait cru mais ça l'avait au moins fait rire.

Quelques instants après l'avoir laissée faire le tour de la pièce pour découvrir sa décoration romantique et son énorme lit, il l'avait attrapée par le bras pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, la collant contre son corps. Ils en étaient là à présent. Il picorait sa bouche, lui volant autant de baisers que possible, l'entendant rire sous ses lèvres. Il la chatouillait un peu. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches et la chatouilla vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en tombe sur le matelas. Il s'allongea alors à ses côtés avec un sourire éclatant.

« Tu… tu es sûr qu'on peut faire ça ? Personne ne va venir ? Je… je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un… » S'inquiéta soudainement la jeune fille, se redressant sur ses coudes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fermé la porte avec un sortilège, et je l'ai camouflée. Personne ne nous trouvera. » La rassura-t-il tout en promenant sa main sur son corps.

« Tu sais faire ça ? »

Ses yeux verts s'étaient écarquillés d'admiration. Il sourit et acquiesça. Il n'avait pas tout à fait camouflé cette porte, ça n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais s'il y avait eu besoin, il aurait été capable de le faire. Sur une autre porte. Dans un autre contexte. Il était sûr de savoir le faire. Après tout, il avait bien créé la carte du Maraudeur. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir par une bête porte. Ça n'était pas le règne des portes, ici. Non mais.

Il continue de balader sa main, effleure la courbure d'un sein, descend sur le creux de sa taille avant de passer au délié de ses fesses recouvertes par un jean. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment une très jolie fille. Il l'embrasse au coin de la bouche avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire. Elle penche la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou qu'il couvre de baisers papillons, se délectant de voir la peau frissonner sous ses lèvres.

Il pousse alors son épaule pour l'allonger sur le dos et la recouvrir de son corps sans l'écraser. Il continue sa ligne de baisers le long de sa clavicule, embrassa une épaule découverte par le débardeur fin qu'elle portait sous un pull enlevé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Frôle le tissu du bout des lèvres, s'amusant de voir sa respiration s'accélérer, et pose à nouveau ses lèvres juste au-dessus d'un sein. Il plonge son nez au creux de la poitrine pour mieux l'atteindre. Ses mains remontent le long des côtes, les effleurent, se glissent sous le vêtement gênant pour atteindre les deux globes de chair encore enfermés dans une gangue de satin s'il en croit son toucher. Il les soupèse à l'aveuglette, les torture de ses doigts fins, s'amuse des frissons qui parcourent alors le corps de la jeune femme.

Il s'écarte alors rapidement d'elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en constatant sa surprise, et l'aide à se débarrasser de son haut noir, qui met pourtant bien en valeur sa peau pâle et ses yeux verts. Il regarde alors, fasciné, le buste qui se dévoile sous ses yeux. Les courbes fines de la poitrine, effectivement enfermées dans un soutien-gorge de satin rouge vif qui tranche terriblement avec sa peau, le ventre plat, les hanches menues. Idiotement, il pense que sa mère dirait froidement qu'elle n'a pas les hanches qu'il faut pour enfanter. Ce qui ne doit pas beaucoup la gêner à leur âge.

Elle n'a pas l'air effarouchée, il ne doit pas être son premier. Ça l'arrange. Il n'aime pas vraiment ça, et parfois, a même l'impression de leur voler une partie d'elle-même qu'elles auraient voulu garder pour quelqu'un de plus important. Enfin la dernière fois qu'il avait dit ça, il s'était pris une baffe en pleine figure, par une féministe aguerrie, qui lui avait crié avant de s'enfuir que son corps n'était qu'à elle, qu'elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait et non pas ce qu'il pensait la forcer à faire, et qu'elle n'offrait rien mais recevait plutôt. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris mais s'était promis ce jour-là de ne pas recommencer de telles remarques. On ne savait jamais. Il ne préférait pas avoir à nouveau une trace de main sur la joue pendant des jours. C'était douloureux, en plus. Et James s'était moqué de lui pendant des jours, éclatant de rire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec sa marque rouge.

Il ne dit donc rien et dégrafe plutôt le sous-vêtement qui le gênait. Ça, c'est bien plus utile. Même s'il doit avouer que ce dernier l'attirait beaucoup. Il prend entre ses lèvres un des mamelons et le suçote doucement, presque tendrement. Il le sent durcir au fur et à mesure, sans le malmener. Il ne délaisse cependant pas l'autre, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, dessinant des arabesques sur la peau à présent découverte. Il descend ensuite le long du ventre, l'embrasse et goûte à la peau satinée, parfumée à la mangue, une odeur qui l'envoûte. Ses caresses se font légères, presque aériennes. Il ne veut pas la malmener, encore moins laisser des marques. Ça n'est pas sa façon de faire. Il préfère être doux que violent. Il a horreur de la brutalité.

Ça n'est pas comme ça que la jeune femme sous lui ressentira quelque chose. Et il ne sera jamais dit qu'il était un sombral mal léché ne pensant qu'à son propre plaisir. De toute façon, il le tirait également en la voyant réagir à ses caresses. Il continue alors son manège, et descend à l'orée de son pantalon. Il déboutonne rapidement le jean et le descend, emportant la culotte avec. Elle fait la moue. Elle espérait sans doute qu'il profite plus longtemps de sa lingerie fine. Tant pis. Il n'en a pas envie, pas aujourd'hui. Une autre fois, peut-être.

Il s'approche d'elle mais cependant, elle le repousse de ses deux mains, à plat sur sa poitrine. Il la regarde, interdit. Elle ne serait quand même pas en train de lui faire un mauvais coup ? Du style « j'avais envie mais finalement j'ai peur alors je vais reprendre ma culotte tout doucement, m'enfuir en courant, ne plus jamais te revoir et te laisser te débrouiller avec ton érection turgescente et tes envies d'assassinat pour interruption de moment magiquement fantastique » ? Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de le supporter, pas dans son état.

Il se composa pourtant un petit sourire, un peu dérouté, mais suffisamment optimiste pour qu'elle ne continue pas dans cette voie si c'était l'idée. Il n'était pas question que lui, Sirius Black, troisième du nom, se fasse avoir par une nana. Aussi jolie soit-elle. C'était lui qui menait la danse, personne d'autre.

« Tu ne voudrais pas te déshabiller un peu ? Je me sens un peu seule, et je ne peux pas t'admirer correctement… » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

Il soupira intérieurement. Tout allait bien. Elle n'allait pas le planter. Il se regarda de haut en bas et sourit. Il était effectivement peut-être un peu trop habillé. Et coucher avec une femme nue en sortant juste son sexe du pantalon, ça n'était pas très gentleman. Il pouvait faire mieux que ça. Il sauta donc rapidement en arrière et se planta devant elle.

« A vos ordres, mademoiselle ! » S'exclama-t-il avec une courbette qui la fit rire aux éclats.

Au rythme d'une musique connue de lui seul, il commence alors à se déhancher. Lentement, trop sans doute, il défait un par un les boutons de sa chemise. De temps en temps, il s'amuse à passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière et à pencher son corps en avant pour lui faire entrevoir le torse qui n'est pas encore dévoilé. Arrivé aux derniers boutons, il hésite, la laisse retenir son souffle d'expectative, avant de tous les déchirer d'un coup pour balancer sa chemise loin derrière lui. Tant pis, il la réparera d'un sort plus tard. Il se déhanche alors encore un peu plus, exagérément pour la faire rire, et fait semblant de se caresser le torse. Ça n'est pas aussi bon que si elle le faisait elle-même, mais il lui a promis un strip-tease, alors il continue.

L'air de rien, il se débarrasse de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. De vrais tue-l'amour qu'il ne compte sûrement pas porter au lit. Quand même. Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Il s'attaque enfin à la fermeture de son pantalon. Commence par la braguette, qui ne dévoile encore rien. Hésite autour du bouton. Se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Fait monter la tension. Il la sent dans l'expectative, elle attend avec impatience de le découvrir entièrement. Il n'est pas peu fier de l'effet qu'il provoque et la bosse dans son pantalon commence à prendre des proportions gênantes. Bientôt, c'est lui qui devra se retenir de n'exploser.

Il n'hésite alors pas plus longtemps et défait totalement le bouton, avant de descendre d'un coup sec son pantalon, se retrouvant en caleçon. Alors qu'il se dépêtre dans le vêtement, il l'entend éclater de rire. Surpris, il relève la tête et étouffe un juron. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à mettre un caleçon plus décent pile le jour où il en avait besoin ? Il reprend pourtant rapidement contenance et voit là une occasion de la faire rire un peu plus. Il tourne sur lui-même, et exhibe sans honte son postérieur à la jeune femme. Il se dandine même pour la faire rire un peu plus.

« Eh bien quoi ? Il ne te plaît pas ? C'est Remus qui me l'a offert, il va être très déçu si je lui dis que tu n'as pas aimé ! » S'inquiète-t-il faussement, retournant la tête vers elle.

Car il ne porte rien de moins que son caleçon jaune vif avec des canards en plastique imprimés dessus. Il ne sait absolument pas où Remus avait trouvé cette horreur mais elle les avait terriblement fait rire quand il la lui avait offerte à Noël dernier, avec les dernières économies qui lui restaient, pour faire à son tour une blague à son meilleur ami. Bon, bien sûr, ça n'était pas celui qu'il portait habituellement quand il avait des rancards. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy. Mais il fallait faire avec ce qu'on avait.

« C'est… complètement… ridicule ! » Hoqueta la jeune femme.

« Je trouve ça au contraire terriblement tendance, pas toi ? Je suis sûr que c'est le prochain caleçon à la mode. Bientôt, même Kirley Duke en portera sous son kilt ! » Professe-t-il doctement.

C'est dans la poche. Elle rit comme jamais sans doute auparavant, et il sait qu'il n'y a plus la moindre gêne entre eux, même s'ils sont à moitié nus. Il monte alors sur le lit, faussement félin, et cette fois, elle se laisse faire quand il glisse la tête entre ses cuisses. Il taquine alors son bouton de plaisir, la fait soupirer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à entendre des gémissements s'échapper de la main qu'elle tient devant sa bouche. Il remonte son visage vers elle et l'embrasse passionnément. Pendant ce temps, il baisse discrètement son caleçon pour se positionner face à elle et entre d'une poussée dans son intimité.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise et il fut fier de son petit effet. Il entama alors un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide, avant de ralentir quelques coups de rein plus tard, désordonnant volontairement son rythme. Petit à petit, il se prit à son propre jeu et devint incontrôlable. Il n'y arrivait plus. C'était trop fort, trop intense. Trop passionné. Quand elle arqua son corps, il ne put plus se retenir et jouit à son tour.

Ce n'est quelques minutes plus tard, une fois retiré et remis de ses émotions qu'il retrouva son caractère chamailleur :

« Alors, il ne fait pas des merveilles, mon caleçon ? » Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille pouffa avant de le traiter d'idiot. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait ça. Oui, il était bête, comme ses pieds, comme un niffleur ou un botruc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait faire rire les filles.


End file.
